Donald Duck's Big Family
Donald Duck's Big Family (an unofficial direct translation of the French title La Grande Famille de Donald Duck) is an expanded remake of Don Rosa's notorious version of the Duck Family Tree, done in the form of a large illustration. It features Sir Stuft McDuck, Sir Swamphole McDuck, Sir Eider McDuck, Sir Quackly McDuck, Malcolm McDuck, Seafoam McDuck, Sir Roast McDuck, Molly Mallard, Titus McDuck, Quagmire McDuck, Angus McDuck, Jake McDuck, Fergus McDuck, Downy O'Drake, Matilda McDuck, Scrooge McDuck, Hortense McDuck, Quackmore Duck, Della Duck, Donald Duck, Mr Duck, Huey, Dewey and Louie Duck, Goosetave Gander, Pintail Duck, Humperdink Duck, Elvira Duck, Daphne Duck, Gladstone Gander, Lulubelle Loon, Eider Duck, Fethry Duck, Whitewater Duck, Clinton Coot, Gertrude Gadwall, Fanny Coot, Luke Goose, Gus Goose, Gretchen Grebe, Cuthbert Coot, Cornelius Coot, Daisy Duck, April, May and June, Magica De Spell, John D. Rockerduck, Gyro Gearloose, Goldie O'Gilt, Magica De Spell, and, off the tree itself, Flintheart Glomgold and the Beagle Boys. Description This version of the Duck Family Tree is based on Don Rosa's version but contains numerous expansions, some of them seemingly based on making too much of minor branches present in the art of Rosa's tree which were not meant to signify anything genealogical, but were interpreted differently by the anonymous authors of this tree. Most notably, Gertrude Gadwall is now a descendant of Pintail Duck. The detail of John D. Rockerduck being a descendant of Cornelius Coot in his own right is lifted from Johannes A. Grote's Duck Family Tree, and the common fan theory of Gyro Gearloose being related to Gretchen Grebe's side of the family somehow is confirmed. April, May and June and Daisy Duck are also included in the tree near to Huey, Dewey and Louie's father, but their exact relationship is not clarified. More surprisingly, Magica De Spell appears in the tree near the branch of Downy O'Drake, Scrooge's mother. Also featured in the illustration, though with no obvious family relationship posited, are Flintheart Glomgold and the Beagle Boys. Goldie O'Gilt also appears in a location suggesting her romantic entanglement with Scrooge McDuck. Behind the scenes This version of the Duck Family Tree was released in December of 2019 in the French magazine Donald, Mickey & Cie. #1. Category:Stories Category:Family Trees Category:Illustrations Category:Don Rosa stories Category:2019 stories Category:Sir Stuft McDuck stories Category:Sir Swamphole McDuck stories Category:Sir Eider McDuck stories Category:Sir Quackly McDuck stories Category:Malcolm McDuck stories Category:Seafoam McDuck stories Category:Sir Roast McDuck stories Category:Molly Mallard stories Category:Titus McDuck stories Category:Quagmire McDuck stories Category:Angus McDuck stories Category:Jake McDuck stories Category:Fergus McDuck stories Category:Downy O'Drake stories Category:Matilda McDuck stories Category:Scrooge McDuck stories Category:Hortense McDuck stories Category:Quackmore Duck stories Category:Della Duck stories Category:Donald Duck stories Category:Mr Duck stories Category:Huey, Dewey and Louie Duck stories Category:Goosetave Gander stories Category:Pintail Duck stories Category:Humperdink Duck stories Category:Grandma Duck stories Category:Daphne Duck stories Category:Gladstone Gander stories Category:Lulubelle Loon stories Category:Eider Duck stories Category:Fethry Duck stories Category:Whitewater Duck stories Category:Clinton Coot stories Category:Gertrude Gadwall stories Category:Luke Goose stories Category:Aunt Fanny stories Category:Gus Goose stories Category:Gretchen Grebe stories Category:Cuthbert Coot stories Category:Cornelius Coot stories Category:Daisy Duck stories Category:April, May and June stories Category:Magica De Spell stories Category:John D. Rockerduck stories Category:Gyro Gearloose stories Category:Goldie O'Gilt stories Category:Flintheart Glomgold stories Category:Beagle Boys stories